my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Swordplay Plus
Swordplay Plus is additional features to Swordplay that are found in New Wii Sports Resort. Duel Extra Stages Swordplay Plus grants extra stages for Swordplay Duel. They are unlocked by beating a specific Mii. # Arena at Night: Unlock by defeating Parker. Press and hold (-) at the loading screen, and you will play at night. If you are facing Haxi, you will automatically play at night. # The Queen Peach: (Moves players around slowly) Unlock by defeating Momel # Misy's Random Arena: (Changes each time with 10 possibilities) Unlock by defeating Misy # Wedge Island Arena: Unlock by defeating Ay # Maka Wuhu: (Lava arena) Unlock by defeating Cooper # Haxi's Airship (Wind blows players sometimes) Unlock by defeating Haxi # Motak's Ultimate Castle: (Champion's Arena) Unlock by defeating Motak In order to select a special stage, select the stage after selecting your Mii. Showdown Special Stages Swordplay Plus also grants special stages for Swordplay Showdown. There are 35 in total. The first stage is unlocked after beating Level 20 in the original Swordplay Showdown. Beat one stage to unlock the next. Level 21: Wuhu Town: (Cars come through this area, and they can hit 1-hit KO you.) Level 22: Cave (Heart of Maka Wuhu) Level 22 1/2: Private Island (Unlocked after defeating level 22 with three hearts) Level 23: Grotto (Introduces climbing) Level 24: Queen Peach (Enemies attack from other boats. You fight the boss and guards in the boat) Level 25: Planes (Enemies parachute onto your big plane, or attack from other planes) Level 26: Bridge and Boulevard (Enemies can jump from the bridge to attack). Headless Monks start to appear here. Level 27: Hotel (You go up the hotel floor by floor as you go on; eventually you have to make it to the top) Level 28: Tunnel (Darker than most other stages) Level 29: Misy's Random Island (Changes every time between five different islands) Level 30: Demon's Run (Opponents are the Headless Monks, and they will kill you with one blow.) Level 31: Whale Shark (Enemies attack from inside the blimp) Level 32: Sky Station (5000 feet above Wuhu Island, and you can fall. That kills you) Level 33: Wedge Island (Water hazards and Bunkers included) Level 34: Lagoon (You can go in water) Level 35: Mii Castle (Includes all bosses from levels 1-34) Level 36: Cooper's Lair (Includes lava hazards. They leave you with 1 heart!) Level 37: Stage Mashup (Includes all stages in one. You start out with six lives instead of three.) Level 38: Wuhu Town Reverse (You start out with three lives, as normal.) Level 39: Cave Reverse Level 40: Grotto Reverse Level 41: Queen Peach Reverse Level 42: Planes Reverse Level 43: Bridge and Boulevard Reverse Level 44: Hotel Reverse Level 45: Tunnel Reverse Level 46: Misy's Random Island Reverse Level 47: Demon's Run Reverse Level 48: Whale Shark Reverse Level 49: Sky Station Reverse Level 50: Wedge Island Reverse Level 51: Lagoon Reverse Level 52: Mii Castle Reverse- This includes all Showdown bosses from levels 1-51. Level 53: Cooper's Lair Reverse Level 54: Stage Mashup Reverse- Arguably the hardest level in the game that is not secret. Defeating this stage unlocks the super-secret level 55, where Rebecca is the boss. Super-Secret Level 55 Level 55- Rebecca is the boss. Defeating this stage unlocks the super-duper-secret level 56, where Guru Ant is the boss. Super-Duper-Secret Level 56 Level 56- Guru Ant is the boss. The actual hardest stage in the game, with all stages and all Miis have 100 hearts (excluding Guru Ant, who has 100,000,000 hearts). Bosses These are the bosses of secret levels 21-55. Level 21- Carl Level 22- Noval Level 22 1/2: Cathy Level 23- Addy Level 24- Nellie Level 25- Ay Level 26- Zang-hou Level 27- Motak Level 28- Ying-bon Level 29- Misy Level 30- Big Headless Monk (In level 30, your opponents are the Headless Monks, and they will kill you with one blow.) Level 31- Funta Level 32- Jippy Level 34- Fatso Level 35- Nate Level 36- Cooper Level 37- Bruce Lee Level 38- Hector Level 39- Nugget Level 40- Suki Level 41- Mario Level 42- Luigi Level 43- Angus Level 44- Albert Level 45- Serena Level 46- Misy Level 47- Nugi Level 48- Corrin Level 49- Christina Level 50- Moony Milk Level 51- Kate Level 52- Dave Ramsey Level 53- Soda Can Level 54- Haxi Level 55- Rebecca (Final Boss) (She has 100 hearts, and can one-hit kill you. Be careful!) Defeating her grants you the cosmic saber! Level 56- Guru Ant Category:Other Category:Swordplay Showdown Bosses